My Crush
by DanielleTheShipper
Summary: It's basically what happened on my friends birthday on September 21


p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Disclaimer, I'm only 13 as I'm writing this. I know it a little too young to be writing fanfics about my best friend, but I truly love her with all my heart but I have a feeling she'd say no since she already got kissed by another girl at school and is friends with benefits with her. she is Bi and my bestest friend in the whole world but I'd never try and ask someone out when they have a major crush on someone else. OKAY enough about my sad life, let me introduce the Main characters in this story. Adannyah, Jonets (the birthday girl), India, and Adannyah's sister (she's 10 almost 11). This story took place the day I'm writing it so don't forget anything that happened. Most of what is going to happen in this story will be true but of course, I'm going to add some stuff that I really wish happened. So let's get rioooooooooght into the action! (sorry it's a KeemStar meme)/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The story starts off with me getting out of an Uber down to the place We were meeting at to eat (Which is called the Rose Petal Cafe) but me and my Mom noticed that there was a sign on the door that said they were opening a new Cafe somewhere on Elk Street so the Cafe was actually closed. It's funny because On India's birthday we were supposed to go to a place called the Skating Palace but it closed way to early for us to even have a party there so we just went to Rolling Thunder and had a blast anyway. So when we found out the Cafe was closed, we called Jonets mom and told her it was closed and she said she would take us somewhere else. So me and my mom waited on a bench outside of the Cafe and about 5 minutes later my mom gets a call that Jonets mom is on the corner so we walk and sure enough my friends are there in the car, practically falling out the window just to look at me and say hi. I start giggling as I cross the street and think "I'm friends with a bunch of weirdos" as soon as my tippy toe touches the sidewalk, Adannyah and Ama jump out of the car and run over to hug me. they hugged me from front and back at the same time which made butterflies form in my stomach while they practically squeezed the air out of my body. "Let go shes my best friend" Said Adannyah. but as she said this India gets out the car and joins the hug pile. Adannyah looks me straight in the eyes and says "HEY BEST FRIEND I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! ITS WEIRD SEEING YOU NOT ON FACETIME" I stay silent because im just dazed at them both hugging me from two ways while India is on my side. But then I snap out and say "Haha I missed you too" Everyone but Ama Detaches from me 10 seconds later of just hugging me and telling each other to let go. My mom tells me to hurry up and get in the car but Ama wont let go. I take a few steps but with Ama accidently tackled me to the ground. I, of course start dying of laughter but my mom yells at me to get in the car so get up. but we soon realize that there isnt enough room for everyone so jonet and India get to sit in individual seats while Ama has to kind of sit on the side of the car. I get in but soon realize that Adannyah has to sit on my lap. Of course i get super excited and i probably blushed hard when she sat on me. thankfully, I have a tan color so it wasnt that noticable but i know it was there. We pull off and I had no idea what i was in store for in the next 4 hours./p 


End file.
